legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Crossover: Rigel's Story (Chapter 2)
Part 1 Fox kept his blaster pointed at Rigel. "Did you just come from that cloud?" Fox asked him. "What cloud?" Rigel asked in response. He turned around and saw the dark grey clouds over the ocean. "There are like a million of 'em, buddy." Rigel kept staring, enthralled by the view of the ocean. "This planet seems so dark and dirty....yet strangely beautiful..." He mumbled. "Right..." Fox said, lowing his gun. "Where did you come from then?" "And what are you?" Falco added, insensitively, while seated on the wing of his ship. "I'm a Pancham." Rigel started, turning around. "A stellar Pancham, actually. My name's Rigel. I'm not entirely sure how I got here though...I was at my friend's house and everything was a mess and my other friend used a spell that a murkrow in the window said and then there was this portal and then my other friend pushed me into it and then I fell from the sky into this murky water and-" "Hold on." Fox interrupted. "A Pancham? A spell? What are you talking about?" "I just told you." Rigel whined. "Yeah but what-" Before Fox could finish his sentence, a stream of black dust-like particles burst through the cloud layer. It spiraled over the water and formed a humanoid, upper body shape. In the center of the head was a blue, diamond shape that seemed to be the eye. The same streams of blue appeared in the being in streaks, like raindrops on a car window. Rigel had turned back around and witnessed the event. "Ooh! That's looks menacing!" Rigel said, seemingly delighted. He made his paws into fists that started to glow with his own blue energy. "I smell a fight!" "Starfox Team! Into your arwings!" Fox ordered. He started running back to his own arwing when Rigel turned around and ran after him. "Wait! You can't just leave me down here! I can help!" he shouted. Fox turned around and saw a giant black fist punch the ground behind the Pancham, which sent him face down into the sand. Fox rushed back and lifted him up, then quickly turned back to his arwing. He set Rigel on the wing while he hopped into the seat. Rigel was rubbing the sand out of his eyes when Fox grabbed his arm and dragged him into the cockpit and planted him on his lap. "Just stay still and don't touch anything, alright?" Fox warned, fastening the seatbelt around them both. "Alright?" He repeated louder as he saw his passenger staring at the buttons, knobs and levers. He sighed and activated the ship, sliding it along the sand and up into the sky. He then pressed the button next to the communication screen. "Krystal, can you find it's weak point?" "I think so..." She replied. "Aim for the blue diamond on its face!" "Right." Fox said, firing a few lasers at it from the arwing's guns. They hit the diamond, but the creature didn't seem affected. "Cool, you have Skype in these things?" Rigel said, tapping on the screen. "It's not Skype. Stop that! I said not to touch anything!" Fox warned, smacking Rigel's paw away. "But I can help by touching things! Watch!" Rigel's pawpad started to glow the same blue that his fists were glowing before. He carefully placed this paw flat against the steering wheel, which sent his energy pulsing through the aircraft. "Try shooting now!" Fox hesitated, unsure of whether or not to trust the strange bear on his lap. He nodded and pressed the button to fire the laser. This time, the lasers were blue instead of their usual green. They were glowing bright and hot, and when they hit the shadowy figure over the water it flinched in pain. "Whoa..." Falco said in disbelief. "What kinda laser was that?" "I don't remember the arwings having that strong a laser!" Slippy said. "Yeah, you're welcome!" Rigel replied smugly. "Now let's use bombs wisely!" He took his other paw and slammed it on the bomb button, which sent a red half-sphere, with a B on the white face straight into the beast. The bomb exploaded, and the shadowy dust scattered everywhere, lining the surface of the Zoness sea. The blue diamond bobbed in the waves created by the explosion. "Mhm. That was a wise use of Bombs..." Peppy said, breaking the momentary silence. "I'm gonna collect that diamond it had. Beltino can take it from there." Fox said. Beltino was the reasearch director for the Cornerian Defense Fleet, and also Slippy's father. Fox lowered his arwing closer to the water's surface, and flipped a switch to keep it hovering still. Before he could upen the hatch, the black dust formed a circle around the diamond. The water started forming a whirlpool and at the center was a blue portal. Fox slammed on the arwing's breaks as the ship was bulled towards it. Eventually, the breaks gave out and the ship pulled him and Rigel into it before closing up. The blue diamond and black dust were now suddenly gone. Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Rigel's Story Category:The Ultimate Crossover Chapters